White, Painted Red
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Sesshomaru's white hair, white clothes, and pale skin are now drenched in crimson....
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what spurred this one but...it happened. It's kinda weird but I hope you can deal and enjoy too. Review please...And Sesshomaru lovers...Be warned...

Inuyasha could smell the blood through the forest. There was no way there could be that much blood without someone being dead. Kagome was on his back but she couldn't smell the blood like he could. Miroku and Sango couldn't smell it either. On the other hand Shippo and Kirara were able to smell it. They knew why Inuyasha was so concerned. It was fresh blood. Blood that was just shed...That meant there was a rather mean demon nearby. Inuyasha sniffed the air again and flinched.

"Sesshomaru..." he said. "He would be around a place where there is a lot of blood."

"Sesshomaru is here? He wouldn't be the one killing would he?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I doubt it. He only kills if he has to. There is too much blood. He may be merciless but even he wouldn't create a masscre just to create one." Poor Inuyasha didn't know how wrong he was. He got to the scene and let Kagome off his back. There was blood everywhere. It was on the trees, all over the ground, and the stench lingered in the air. In the mist of it all were the victims and it seemed even the killer decided to remain.

Sesshomaru sat on his knees in the middle of all the bodies around him. There as no denying he was the one who did it. He lifted his head as he heard someone approaching. He smiled widely as he saw Inuyasha. His precious brother...

"What have you done, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked looking at the carnage.

To the left of Sesshomaru was the body of little Rin. Her eyes were open in shock. She was cut from naval to nose. There was so much blood on her face she was almost unrecognizable. Behind Sesshomaru was the dragon he always had with him. Both of the heads had been chopped off. That was where most of the blood had come from. A big creature like that would have a lot of blood. It seemed to have put up a fight since both of its front legs were cut off too. And to the right of Sesshomaru was poor Jaken. He was cut right in half. His legs were at least five feet away from his body. He still clutched the staff of two heads in his lifeless hands. What had happened? These were the people Sesshomaru cared about.

"Sesshomaru..." Inuyasha whispered again.

The Lord of the Western Lands gave Inuyasha a manical smile. His white clothes were now stained red. His snowy white hair was now a blood-stained hood. His pale skin was drenched in crimson. And all the demon could do was smile. He held out his Tokijin which was still wet with the blood of the victims.

"My sword is so dirty...it's a mess. And so is this area...why did I pick such an area to stay in? It's so messy." He said slowly.

Inuyasha told his friends to stay back. He began to slowly walk towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, did you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sesshomaru said as his smile got wider. He was not well. Inuyasha didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. It was obvious he was not himself. He killed his most loved people. These were the only people he cared about. He couldn't have done this...

"Rin is dead. So is Jaken and your dragon. Did you do it?" Inuyasha asked. He finally reached Sesshomaru and stood over him. Slowly and very cautiously he took Sesshomaru's sword away from him. The older demon let him. He didn't even seem to realize his brother took it. He just looked his little brother in the face with that crazy smile.

"You mean Ah Un? What a silly dragon. I don't even know where I found him at. I love him though. He takes great care of Rin." Sesshomaru giggled.

"Sesshomaru, he is dead. So is Rin and Jaken. They are all dead. Just tell me if you were the one who did this." Inuyasha begged him.

But Sesshomaru didn't answer. He just sat there, giggling and smiling. Miroku came up behind Inuyasha and touched his shoulder. The girls stayed a few feet back. Inuyasha didn't want his friends anywhere near his brother. He waited for Miroku to say what he needed to say so he could tell him to step away again.

"There's no denying it, Inuyasha. There is no other demon around. Not for miles. It was him." the monk said.

"Ok. Now get back again." Inuyasha told him. Miroku did as he was told. Inuyasha focused back on his brother and tried to get him to pay attention. The half-demon put his hands on his brother's shoulders. "Sesshomaru...look at me." he said.

Sesshomaru lifted his head. Inuyasha looked into his eyes. There was nothing there. His brother was lost and he couldn't understand why. Why all of a sudden did he kill his friends? And why wasn't he trying to kill Inuyasha and his friends too? He had lost it. Something had happened to Sesshomaru...and...it took his mind. Inuyasha was about to ask Sesshomaru again why he did it but he stopped. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Sesshomaru had a knife hidden in his kimono. He stabbed Inuyasha right through his stomach. He wasn't lettting up. He held onto the knife and did with Inuyasha what he did with Rin. He cut right through Inuyasha's stomach but he didn't make it to his nose. Inuyasha grabbed the knife when it reached his chest and pulled it out.

"Don't get near him!" he warned his friends as he stumbled backward. Sesshomaru slowly stood. He still had that manical smile on his face. The bloody knife in his hand added more to the effect. Inuyasha pushed his friends back even though he was in a lot of pain. He didn't care about his own life. If Sesshomaru hurt his friends though, he would show him no mercy.

"Kirara, take Kagome and the others out of here. Make sure you get them as far away from here as possible." Inuyasha told her.

"But, Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Just go!" he said.

Kirara didn't waste anytime in gathering up everyone and taking them away. Sesshomaru looked at them as they went into the sky. "No. I wanted to play with them too. Why did they run away?" he said.

Inuyasha just shook his head. "You're crazy. You're crazy. You've lost it, Sesshomaru. I don't know how it could happen to someone like you but it did. I won't let you hurt my friends." Inuyasha fell on one knee. He was losing blood quickly and the look in Sesshomaru's eyes said he knew it too. He knew his brother was close to death. Inuyasha stood back up and took out his Tetsusaiga. He could barely balance it considering how much pain he was in. Sesshomaru laughed again and picked up his Tokijin.

"My little brother..." he said, walking slowly towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was ready to fight him. But then he felt himself get lifted in the air. Kirara had returned for him. Inuyasha looked down at his brother from the sky. He was a mess with crimson blood all over him. He was not the white demon he was supposed to be. Kirara took him to where she let everyone else off at. They immediatly took Inuyasha to Kaede and let her treat his wounds. Wounds were always serious when it came to Sesshomaru.

"Why was he acting like that?" Shippo asked.

"I don't even know." Inuyasha said. He was lying in the hut on a small blanket. His arm was over his eyes like he was stressed out. It was obvious he was. He didn't like his brother to begin with but now...Sesshomaru wasn't himself. Inuyasha thought about his brother. Was he still there in the forest? In the exact spot? Was he waiting for him to return? Or did he realize what he had done? Maybe...he would never know.

Did you like that? I hope so. Sesshomaru went crazy. Hehe. Please review. I may write more chapters if you do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...Here is chapter 2. I'm only really writing it cause I'm very mad. This chapter is basically what happened with Rin, Jaken, and Ah Un. Enjoy the blood and morbidness.

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods with his companions. He had a blistering headache. Rin's singing wasn't helping it any. Neither was the fact that Jaken was talking about something that no one was interested in. They would probably be quiet if they knew Sesshomaru had a headache. They would be quiet if Sesshomaru told them to.

"Rin, Jaken, be quiet." he said.

Instantly the both of them stopped talking. They both looked at their master with concern. He didn't seem to be well.

"Are you ok, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked.

But Sesshomaru ignored him and kept walking. That was the end of that. But as they continued to walk his headache got worse. He eventually couldn't even stand. He fell to his knees in front of his followers. Jaken came running up by his side, as did Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Are you ok? Say something!" Jaken yelled.

"Lord Sesshomaru...please...Lord Sesshomaru..." Rin said quietly.

But there was only one thing going on through his mind. Kill...kill..kill...he didn't understand why he was thinking this. He never killed unless he had to. And he would never even think about killing his followers. He may have not showed it often but he cared about them very much. Yet something was telling him to kill them. There was something...the temptation was beginning to be too much. Instead of thinking about how much Rin was good to him, he thought about all the times she annoyed and bothered him. He did the same with Jaken and Ah Un. But he knew that was no reason to kill them.

"Jaken...get Rin and Ah Un out of here." he said.

"But...Lord Sesshomaru..."

"Just do it!" he yelled. But it was too late. A smile crept on Sesshomaru's mouth. He slowly stood up and looked his minion in the eye.

"You just don't listen, do you? Maybe if you did then this fate wouldn't have befallen you." Sesshomaru said. He took out his Tokijin. He watched as Jaken's face filled with shock. But before he could slice, Ah Un jumped in front of the innocent demon. Sesshomaru jumped back but then he instantly jumped foward again. The dragon flew up but Sesshomaru got to it first. He sliced off the front legs. Blood splattered on him but he didn't care. A laugh came out of his mouth. It was followed by more and more laughter. Ah Un fell back to ground. Rin ran to it to see if it was ok. Jaken tried to pull her away but he wasn't quick enough. Sesshomaru sliced off both of Ah Un's heads.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Lord Sesshomaru!!!!" she screamed.

"It's ok, Rin. You're next." he said with a crazed look in his eye. The blood that got on him only made him look even more evil.

"Leave her alone!" Jaken yelled. He jumped in front of her to try and protect her. Sesshomaru just laughed. Jaken knew if he wanted to protect Rin he was going to have to bring Sesshomaru back to his senses. He placed the staff of two heads in front of him and shot fire out of it. Sesshomaru just laughed and ran through it. He reached Jaken and sliced him right in half. His face was that of sorrow and shock. He fell to the ground, the two pieces of his body scattered. Then Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

She was already covered in blood since she was near both demons when they were killed. Tears fell out of her eyes but it seemed Sesshomaru didn't notice. The poor girl stared at her master. He was covered in blood and she knew her blood would also be on him. She begged and begged him to come to his senses but he couldn't. Either that or he wouldn't. But he took his sword and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood flew from her mouth.

"Lord...Sessho-" but she was cut off. He drove the blade deeper in her and cut upward. He stopped only when he reached her nose. He jerked his sword out and she fell backwards. He looked at what he did and smiled. Then he fell to his knees and decided to wait for his next victim instead of finding one himself. He was gone and he knew it. But he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it.

Yea, I'll make one more chapter. Just one though. But...this isn't my best work...but I like it.


End file.
